booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Food
Summary Food is one of the most important items in Booga Booga, used primarily to combat hunger, also referred to as starvation by some players in game. In combat it is used greatly for getting back health, since when food is eaten it heals health, with some giving more health and some less. They tend to vary in weight a lot; tending to balance between 'better' foods being much heavier and 'worse' foods being incredibly light, likely to prevent huge amounts of food being stocked in a player's inventory. Notes * Consuming raw food items, especially if it belongs to the categories of the meat, poultry, and seafood will result in the player losing a portion of their health. These raw food items are required to be cooked with a fire source like the Campfire in order to satisfy one's hunger. * For some food items that can be obtained in Booga Booga, a large portion of them require preparing or crafting before eating other then just cooking. A good example of this is bread - to obtain this you must mash barley into grain mush, cook that grain mush, and create bread. * If your hunger bar is very low, a message will come up in red saying 'You are starving!' * If your hunger bar is fully depleted, you will slowly lose health over time until you die or refill your hunger bar. * The Survivalist Mojo perk reduces hunger depletion speed by 50%. List of Food There are many foods that can be obtained in Booga Booga, each of which will be separated into different categories: Grains - Any food that is considered to be loaf of bread or grains that are usually made out of vegetation and sometimes, other food groups. Examples include Fried Cactus, Bread, Grain Mush, etc. Meat - Any food that is considered to be the strips of fleshes or pieces of meat from fallen, living entities, preferably animals. Examples include Lurky Bois, Shellies, other, etc. Others - Any food that does not appear to fall under a general category or awkwardly does not fit well with any of the main food groups or categories. An example includes the Peeper Popsicle. Poultry - Not to be confused with the Meats or Seafood, poultries are mainly associated towards 'domesticated' chickens, geese, and other tamed birds that are usually farmed for its eggs, meats, or feathers. Examples include chicken, geese, turkeys, etc. Seafood - Not to be confused with Meats or Poultries, Seafood is normally food items that originate from creatures of the waters, preferably an ocean or a sea. Examples include Lurky Bois, Goldy Bois, etc. Vegetation - Any food that is considered to originate from plants that grow across the islands. Examples include berries, fruits, barley, etc. Status Each food item will also be tagged with a certain status, either they are being safe for consumption or risky for consumption. Safe consumption ensures the players will not be negatively impacted by any certain consequences while risky consumption states that the players will experience some form of consequences, specifically losing portions of health, nausea, etc. Trivia * Cactus Bits and Fried Cactus give the same amount of food and HP regen, so cooking Cactus has no use. * In a coming update, food will only be able to be consumed while the player is not in combat, preventing constant healing from food items like Bloodfruit. This will be really annoying for some players. However this update has yet to come out and there is no word about it from Soybeen. * The best foods are probably Cooked Meat, Bluefruit, Bloodfruit and Cooked Fish. Category:Food Category:Useables Category:Crops Category:Fruit Category:Consumable